oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sassy
Sassy is a politician from Virginia who has held office as a Senator of Arizona and Virginia. He's a returning member of the Republican Party, but has also been a part of the Cool Moose Party. He is also associated with the Weeb Caucus, and is the current Weeb Caucus Chairman. He joined during POWER III on July 31, 2017. Tenure in Arizona On July 31st 2017, Sassy began his career in Arizona, with Senator Barry Goldwater and Governor Alex Jones as the sitting incumbents. He was sent there originally to fill the role of Senator. On August 4th he moved states. Later that day he returned. On August 7th he became Senator. His senate tenure was short lived, as on August 10th he lost his primary election against Baapman, who would later become senator. Tenure in Virginia On August 10th, Sassy was directed by then Secretary of Homeland Security Oreki Houtarou to move to Virginia to aid the growing Republican movement. Three days later, on August 13th he was elected Senator. He held the position through his first re-election on August 17th, but failure to re-enter the primaries following the election lead to him being ineligible to run for the same senate seat. At that time he entered the next Senate's primary, and left the office on August 21st. Two days later on August 23, he won election and became senator again. The Election of August 27th, 2017 The senate elections of August 27th saw numerous defeats for the Republican Party, and many gains for the Democrats. Republicans began the evening with 21 Class 2 Senators, and ended it with 18, while Democrats began with 13 and ended it with 20. Sassy went up against Tom Cairney of the Democratic Party, Carl Dick Inson of the Libertarian Party, and Theo Houghton of the DPU. Cairney was a known alternate account for the Democrats who had been inactive for 150 hours prior to the election, but remained in second place for the entirety of the election. Seeing weakness in the Democratic Party, Sassy aided the party in sending attack ads to Colorado, Missouri and Wisconsin in order to help the greatest Senator ever known, Dino Saur, and also Janet. Then-Governor Oreki protested his involvement in other Senate campaigns, to which Sassy responded with "I will eat my own legs if they attack ads at me". In the final hour, with minutes to go, Tom Cairney returned to the race and proceeded to spend his power, while Democrats sent 3 attack ads to Sassy. This proved to be not enough, as Sassy won re-election by about 5 percentage points and safely secure his re-election. Tom Cairney was deleted soon after. The status of Sassy's legs are not yet known. Continued Tenure On August 31st, Sassy was re-elected Senator of Virginia over Libertarian challenger Carl Dick Inson and DPU challenger Theo Houghton. 2 members of the Libertarian Party sent consistent attack ads over the previous 36 hours to Sassy, followed by much more intense attack ads from 2 other Libertarian members with minutes to go before the election. It was all pointless however, as Sassy comfortably won re-election with an 8-point margin of victory. In an embarrassing twist, Tom Cairney's account was not deleted, and he in fact was not an alt at all, and simply was inactive. Nonetheless, on September 5th, Sassy was re-elected Senator over Second Renaissance challenger T-800 and Democratic Challenger Tom Cairney. On September the ninth he ran unopposed and handily won the election without fanfare. On September 11th, Sassy participated in a number of campaign building exercises and Party Strength Organization building in several key states as part of the Tenth Presidential Election, which saw Republican Pizo Cunningham narrowly defeated by Democrat Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Later that evening, he congratulated the newly elected President, which Vice President Sandy Weathers mused that he was the first Republican to do so. On September 12th, Sassy returned to his senate activities and narrowly defeated democratic challenger Tom Cairney. On September 16th, he ran unopposed once again, and soundly slept through his election. Defeat and Resignation On September 20th, Sassy was defeated soundly by Democrat Charles James Fox, but came in second over the Second Renaissance's T-800. With it marked many defeats for the Republican Party, and feeling he served no role in the Republican leadership, he resigned from his role as deputy whip, effective Thursday the 21st. Two days later on the 23rd, he left the Republican Party to join the small Cool Moose Party, which had a stronghold in the state of Hawaii. He resided in the quiet hills of Virginia, awaiting the day he could return to a party with an active chairman. Return to the Republicans Following the end of the ''Republican Civil War, ''Sassy saw opportunity to rejoin his former party on September 26th, and took the role of Weeb Caucus Chairman. He had a quiet exit from the Cool Moose Party, and still holds both them and the Democratic People's Union in warm regards. On October 12th he joined the Gubernational race for Virginia, against Democratic incumbent Tom Jason. Tom Jason would be nominated for Vice President in the early hours of Sunday October 15th. For the next two weeks he would continually face Charles James Fox of the Democratic Party for Governor, consistently losing by varying margins. The Governorship On October 31st, Sassy narrowly defeated Charles James Fox for the governorship. A combination of strong party presence and inactivity from the incumbent lead to his victory. He won by nearly 6 percentage points. He is also a Weeb and a hypocrite. Category:Republican Party politicians